Amor compartido
by Jumn
Summary: Ace cree que es imposible ser el favorito de Garp. Tenía a su verdadero nieto; Luffy, y ahora Sabo era un hermano más. ¿Qué podía ser él sino un niño del que se había "apiadado"? Eso le entristecía, pero quizás podía hacer algo que los otros dos no se atreverían: demostrar su amor.
1. No estás para mi

Por supuesto que le caía mal. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es el nieto de Garp, el que sonreía igual que el y ambos eran igual de testarudos que una mula.

Cuando los vio discutir lo supo de inmediato, y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, pero siguió comiendo, porque no sería él quien comiera menos carne que esos dos. Hasta que empezaba a llevarle la contraria a Garp para que centrara su atención en él. Y entonces Luffy, aprovechando que sus mejillas no tenían límites, se llevaba toda la carne asada a los carrillos y se quedaban sin más cena.

Ace pensó, con tristeza, hasta cuanto más podría soportarlo. Y más importante aún; ¿Cuando perdería a Luffy de vista? ¿Cuando volvería a ser el centro de las preocupaciones y la felicidad de Garp? Había echo mil triquiñuelas para perder de vista a ese mocoso, pero Luffy seguía y seguía. Lo había subestimado, podría ser un enano tonto y despreocupado y bueno para nada bastante inconsciente, pero era el indiscutible nieto de Garp y era más fuerte y resistente de lo que aparentaba, y sobre todo; tan recalcitrante como el vicealmirante. Hasta que ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Y ahora, él, Sabo y Luffy eran hermanos y no podría estar más contento. Salvo que ahora tenía más competencia.

Después de que Sabo finalmente se bino a vivir con ellos y construyeron la casa del árbol para los tres, Garp tuvo el honor de conocer definitivamente al rubio, y no esperó un segundo más para adoptarlo. Sin preguntas ni pesquisas, si Luffy y Ace decían que era su hermano ¿qué más había que entender? Para Garp, Sabo era otro nieto adjudicado más. Tan cabezadura como los otros dos, pero con potencial para convertirse en un gran Marine y con gran interés en la navegación, Garp no podía estar más contento de tenerlo. Garp reía divertido con sus nietos mientras no se tocaran ciertos temas relacionados con la piratería. Sin eso, todo era risas, comilones pesca y diversión.

Ace lo pasaba en grande con los cuatro, hasta que a Luffy se le ocurría decir: «cuando me convierta en el rey pirata» entonces el vicealmirante empezaba a repartir palos a diestro y siniestro, porque Luffy, aunque lo considerara su hermano, lo sacaba de quicio y al final siempre terminaban discutiendo sobre quien llegaría a ser más fuerte o tendría la tripulación más grande. Y los chicos, sin importar el dolor de los chichones siguieran empecinados en su infantil discusión sobre piratería incrementaba más la hinchazón de las venas de la frente de Garp. Y al final, tenía que volver a darles una tunda hasta que se hacía de noche y tenía que volver.

Ace odiaba que el abuelo le pegara, pero aunque sus puñetazos eran contundentes, apenas dolía, o se había echo inmune al poder de sus golpes. Aunque Garp no se cansaba de repetir que eran golpes de amor, y cuando lo decía, un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de Ace. Hacía años que él y Garp no estaban a solas haciendo cualquier cosa y lo echaba de menos, pues quería más atención de Garp. No siempre se pasaba por la casa de los bandidos de la montaña a jugar y torturar a sus nietos, y cuando lo hacía era para "entrenar" a los tres. Nunca tenía oportunidad de tenerlo para él solo, aunque fuera por un ratito. Sin embargo, Luffy no tenía reparos en ir a buscarlo para jugar con el cuando Garp se encontraba de buen humor (estando piripi, se volvía más relajado) ya Ace le le corroía la envídia cuando pasaba. No solo porque Luffy tenía más derecho por ser su nieto de sangre, también coincidía que a Ace le daba mucho reparo acercarse primero y, no quería quedar como un niño en busca de atención y juego delante de Luffy y Sabo, tenía cierta reputación que mantener. Mirar a Luffy con aire de superioridad mientras se comportaba como un niño de sus edad que juega con su abuelo mantenía su ego intacto, pero la envidia y el deseo de tener algo parecido le devoraba por dentro, y más decidido estaba de mantenerse lejos con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos de soslayo con una intensa mirada que rallaba en el odio. El aura negativa que desprendía asustaba a veces a Sabo, pero ni por asomo disuadía a Luffy o un Garp un poco bebido.

—Luffy es todavía un niño. —comentó Ace lo suficientemente alto para que Garp y Luffy lo escucharan.

—Has el barco volador, abuelo. —pidió Luffy alzando los brazos.

—¡Jaja ja ja! —tronó Garp de risa—. ¡Cuidado, hay tormenta! —levantó el brazo a la altura de los ojos e hizo sombra con la mano y estrechó los ojos, como si avistara algo en dirección norte.

Garp agarró a Luffy por los costados y lo alzo en vilo y emuló el movimiento de un barco que luchaba contra las feroces olas de la tormenta. Luffy rió y estiró el brazo sin ceder su piel de goma.

—¡PUNCH! ¡Rompí la ola de un puñetazo!

—¡JA JA JA JA! —explotó Garp de risa.

—No te rías abuelo, algún día lo haré. Luffy se lo tomaba en serio.

—Si ambos son unos críos. —refunfuñó Ace displicente.

—Oh, yo también quiero subir al barco. —pidió Sabo con los brazos en alza.

Garp paseó a los dos chicos, uno en cada mano, por toda la casa simulando sonidos de ventiscas y oleajes salvajes.

—Hay que ver, no me ensuciéis el suelo. —se alarmó Dadan. Sus compañeros más cercanos asintieron con aprobación.

—No te preocupes, luego recogemos. —dijo Garp, colorado por efecto del alcohol.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó la mujer, harta y fatigada. También se había divertido en la cena bebiendo, pero ahora que se le había pasado la risa floja empezaba a ponerle peros a todo y sabía que ella y el resto de la banda se matarían a limpiar por la mañana.

—¿Crees que no puedo pasar una bayeta? —se enfadó de repente a Garp, que se sintió inexplicablemente insultado.

—Solo vienes a comer y ensuciar. —señaló Dadan. Los bandidos se encogieron con miedo, aun no se les había pasado la borrachera del todo, pero ni hartos de vino se les pasaría el miedo que le infundía el vicealmirante.

—¡¿Qué?! —se puso rojo hasta el cuello.

Dadan ahogó un suspiro, sobresaltada. Se había dejado llevar, pero acto seguido Garp había caído redondo al suelo, roncando como un cocodrilo.

—¿Así, de repente? —se sorprendió Sabo.

Luffy también roncaba usando en trabajado pecho de Garp como cama.

—¿Tu también Luffy!… ¡Ja ja ja ja! —rió divertido.

Pero a Ace no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—¡Los dos son idiotas! —la sala se sobresalto y un silencio incómodo llenó el recibidor comedor de la casa de los bandidos de la montaña.

—¿Pasa algo, Ace? —pregunto Sabo, preocupado y algo alarmado por por esa mirada tan maliciosa que parecía que iba a escupir fuego de un momento a otro de su hermano.

—¡No! —y cayó al suelo, quedándose frito antes de caer de lado.

—¡Mira quien habla! —se quejó Sabo, inaudito.

Todos se quedaron sopa, algunos con botella en mano antes de recoger y desplegar sus camas y mantas. Garp había traído algunos barriles de vino para compartir en la cena de anoche y nadie tubo demasiados reparos en tomarse más de una jarra de medio litro. El primero en despertar fue Garp, que no podía irse sin acostar a los niños primero en sus futones. Era más de media noche, pero aunque quería seguir durmiendo, si se dejaba llevar por el sueño y la comodidad no se despertaría a tiempo para llegar a la villa y zarpar a primera hora de la mañana.

Un ligero movimiento y el repentino calor que abrigaba su pecho consiguió desperezar a Ace. El abuelo estaba cargando a él y sus hermanos hasta el dormitorio. Con uno de sus fuertes y robustos brazos podía sostener a tres niños y con el otro agarrar y extender los futones. Soltó a Luffy y Sabo sin mucho cuidado sobre los futones, pero a la hora de quitarse al pecoso de encima, los dedos de Ace se cerraron en torno a los pliegues de la chaqueta floral del vicealmirante. Garp tiro más fuerte pero Ace no se soltaba, apretaba con fuerza los párpados para aparentar estar dormido y tenía la cabeza metida entre sus hombros y el torso de Garp.

—Ace… —murmuró con cansancio mientras tiraba del niño. A este paso, rompería sus tirantes antes de conseguir que lo soltara.

Ace se dijo a si mismo que tenía que prolongar este momento lo máximo posible. Había gente, pero estaban dormidos, y ellos dos despiertos, aunque el abuelo pensara que estaba dormido, pero estaba consciente, y pensó que estaban a solas en cierto modo. Aunque Garp se esforzaba por zafarse de él, no le importaba, podía seguir sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, aunque le gustaría hablarle, contarle cosas, pasar el rato de otra manera, pero tenía que conformarse con resistir hasta el final, y al final Ace se rindió ante el sueño y sus manos se relajaron. Y Garp pudo soltar al crío. Lo puso en medio de sus hermanos y les echó la manta encima pero con más tacto que cuando los dejó caer sobre el futón. La luz clara de la luna se filtraba por la ventana del cuarto, iluminando los rostros dormidos de los niños. Ahora parecían ángeles roncando. Se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del vicealmirante. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero algún día ellos también se convertirían en grandes Marines.


	2. Una idea genial

Al día siguiente, Dadan y los demás bandidos de la montaña despertaron y se encontraron con el lío de la fiesta de anoche. Había restos por todas partes, platos sucios y el suelo estaba pringoso de la grasa de carne y algunas gotas de vino y cerveza que se derramaron por ahí. Ahora se pasarían limpiando toda la mañana, a menos que…

—Ace, Luffy, Sabo… venid a limpiar a… —pero no estaban en el dormitorio. Mando a uno a mirar en la casa del árbol y tampoco los vio. Esos mocosos se habían desentendido de las tareas del hogar otra vez y se habían ido a jugar al bosque—. Y ese maldito Garp. —alzó un puño tembloroso cargado de frustración. Por supuesto él también se había marchado temprano por trabajo. Y lo de que iba a ayudar a limpiar eran meras palabras vacías de borracho.

Los tres hermanos habían ido al vertedero a recoger cosas que pudieran darle un segundo uso o vender. Pero a veces, para Ace, era mejor centrarse en buscar bandidos de poca monta y borrachos torpes para hurtar un buen botín, (si es que no le pillaban haciendo ruido antes) en todo caso, no le importaba enfrentarse a unos cuantos.

Ace había decidido ir solo por la parte norte. Miraba por encima de la pila de basura sin poner mucha atención lo que podía esconder debajo de cachivaches rotos y juguetes viejos. El prefería encontrar a malos de pacotilla a quien poder robar, por eso estaba más atento a lo que escuchaba que a lo que veía. Entre toces secas y roncas y vómitos salpicando el suelo, dio con una locuaz conversación entre dos hombres. Estaban frente en una choza echa con restos de basura, Ace se puso detrás de la casa para escuchar mejor. Quizás, aunque no fueran delincuentes, podían estar hablando sobre alguna banda o un ladrón amenazante con recursos.

—¿Así que llevó a Rina al bosque? —oyó que decía uno.

—Pues si. No sé ni cómo. —contestó el otro con tono divertido.

—pues porque es amor. —el hombre empezó a hacer ruiditos con la boca.

—¡No! Bueno… quizás, pero la verdad es que me da envidia. —rezongó.

—Pues ve y únete a ellos. —se rió y luego tosió.

—¿Crees que soy un depravado? —se enfureció el otro—. Eso es cosa de dos. No los quiero ver haciendo eso.

—A lo mejor Rina quiere ir contigo al bosque más tarde.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? Mi Rina no es de esas. —se enojó más y oyó pasos arrastrados y tirones de tela.

—ay, lo siento. —se disculpó, pero algo en el tono demasiado jovial como para contener una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—Mira, si no estuvieras borracho te golpearía.

—pues me alegro por mi. Pero tu Rina a elegido a otro.

—Joder, lo sé. —rezongó, aciago—. Pero un hombre debe saber cuando dos personas merecen estar juntas, aunque una de esas personas sea tu amor. —se sorbió la nariz.

—Muy noble por tu parte… yo nunca podría decir eso sabiendo que la mujer que tanto he admirado está teniendo sexo con otro.

—¡SERÁS! —Tiró de la pechera del borracho y empezó una pelea a puñetazo limpio con él.

Ace aprovechó para correr hacia otra parte. Esos tios no estaban diciendo nada interesante… al menos nada interesante respecto al dinero, pero había captado las palabras claves: "amor" "a solas" "en el bosque" y "sexo". No sabía muy bien cómo, pero el amor hacía que estuvieras con una persona a solas y tener sexo con ella. Su mayor incógnita residía en la palabra sexo. No tenía idea lo que significaba pero tampoco era la primera vez que oía esa palabra. Nunca le había preguntado a nadie que era el sexo, la gente solía enfadarse cuando pronunciaban esa palabra, como ahora con esos dos vagabundos. Pero sabía que esa tal Rina tenía sexo con otro hombre a solas, un hombre que al parecer amaba. Ace quería al abuelo, y quería pasar tiempo a solas con Garp y no sabía que excusa poner para atraerlo a un lugar alejado, sin que Luffy y Sabo los molestasen. Uno de los hombres no quería verlos hacer "eso", quizás se refería al sexo. O sea, que si hacía sexo con Garp, nadie querría verlos o interrumpirlos. Y eso es lo que quería precisamente Ace, aunque no tuviera idea de sexo, seguro aprendería rápido, pues tenía total confianza en sus habilidades.

Unas semanas después, Garp volvió a la villa Foosha. Saludó a Makino y el alcalde y todo el pueblo recibió a los Marines con los brazos abiertos. Después de quedarse dormido en la primera comilona de llegada, al segundo día colgó el uniforme de vicealmirante y se puso una camisa roja con motivos florales tropicales y un pantalón negro. Iba de camino hacia la montaña para visitar a sus amados nietos.

—¿Lo habéis entendido? —preguntó Ace solemne con los brazos cruzados.

Sabo se puso blanco como el papel y Luffy estaba entretenido hurgándose la nariz.

—¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! —se levantó sobresaltado.

Luffy dio un respingo, no sabía porqué Sabo se había puesto tan nervioso de repente, Ace había comentado algo con seriedad, pero él apenas había entendido algunas palabras sueltas. Pero captó, a rasgos generales, era que Ace quería hablar en privado con el abuelo. Un poco locura, con el genio que gastaba el viejo igual lo mandaba a la luna de una patada.

—Tranquilo Sabo, Ace es fuerte, volverá de la luna si hace falta. —dijo Luffy con seriedad mezclada con preocupación.

—¿De qué estás hablando ahora? —exclamaron los dos hermanos con irritación.

—No puedes tener sexo con Garp. —Sabo se sentó de nuevo en el césped con expresión circunspecta.

—¿Tu que sabes del sexo? —interrogó Ace frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Un niño no puede tener sexo! —soltó golpeando la madera del tronco cortado para imponerse.

—¿Y como lo sabes?

—Pues… —le había pillado. Algo le decía que ese asunto no concernía a los niños, pues, solo los adultos traían a colación esa palabra entre secretismos y cuchicheos.

—Yo no tengo idea de lo que es. —rió Luffy que no se enteraba de nada.

—Es un tema serio. —afirmó su hermano mayor Ace.

—¿Cómo, si no sabéis lo que es?

—No intentes darnos lecciones.

—si tienes algo que objetar pelea conmigo. —invitó Ace con un ademán provocador.

—A mi me da igual. —se defendió Luffy—. Pero que sepas que te voy a ganar algún día.

—¿eh? —arrugó el entrecejo y enseño los dientes como muestra de amenaza.

—Tengo que ser más fuerte que Ace, me convertiré en el rey pirata.

—Desde luego… no cambias, Luffy. —suspiró Sabo.

De repente se oyó las fertes pisadas de unos zapatos aplastando la hierva y las hojas.

—¡Luffy, Ace, Sabo! venid a jugar con el abuelo. Se ha tomado la molestia de venir aquí por ustedes ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI CALUROSA BIENVENIDA POR PARTE DE MIS NIETOS?! —hasta que punto había degenerado las cosas en su cabeza para pasar de un término cariño a un repentino enfado.

—ABUE… —ya iba Luffy a recibir a su abuelo con los brazos abiertos.

—de eso nada… —Ace le agarró las piernas y el pequeño cayó de bruces contra el suelo. No le dolió, pero no sabía porque lo retenía.

—¿Qué pasa?

—ahora es mi turno, Luffy. Esto es privado, así que no os metáis. —Ace se dispuso a saltar y dejar atrás a sus hermanos, hasta que Sabo le llamó la atención.

—Espera, Ace… —le llamó al tiempo que se puso a horcajadas sobre la espalda de Luffy para que no escapara—. Creo que puedo darte un consejo.


	3. Buenas intenciones

Garp, malhumorado de impaciencia, empezó a meter la cabeza entre los matorrales y a sacudir los árboles a ver si esos revoltosos se escondía entre las ramas. No entendía porqué no querían ir a verlo, él solo les daba amor y así se lo pagaban; no obedeciendo.

—Viejo.

Garp reconoció la voz de Ace y giró sobre sus talones.

—Oye, Ace, ¿donde está Luffy y Sabo?

Ace chasqueó la lengua y sus labios se deformaron en un rictus de enojo. ¿Por qué tenia que preguntar por los otros primero?

—Están jugando por ahí. —contestó Ace.

—¿Y no vienen a saludarme? Seguro que me habéis escuchado. —para no hacerlo, su paso por el bosque era más escandaloso y destructivo que una manada de osos pardos encolerizados.

—Será mejor que no vengan.

—¿Qué dices, Ace?

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —se plantó Ace delante de Garp con los brazos en jarra.

Garp sintió como si un yunque aterrizara sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué había echo mal? Solo escuchaba esa frase de las mujeres que necesitaban descargar su ira con él porque había echo o dicho algo que, según ellas, era imperdonable. ¿Pero qué le había echo Ace para que se plantara con esa seriedad y dijera esa temible frase? Hacía tiempo que no sentía un miedo tan real y profundo como ahora.

—Pero, Ace… —levantó la mano en señal de defensa. ¿Cómo iba a discutir con él ahora? Ace tenía tanto temperamento como su difunto padre; Roger, pero Garp conocía bien al rey pirata y sabía que no había problema tan grave que no solucionara una fiesta con comida y bebida. Pero a Ace no se le podía comprar con alcohol.

Ace levantó una ceja, anonadado. ¿Era él o Garp parecía asustado hasta los cimientos? Esa reacción lo cabreó bastante.

—¡¿Qué pasa, es que no quieres hablar conmigo?! —tronó enfurecido.

—No sé que te hice, Ace, pero perdoname, el abuelo no tenía intención de herirte. —sus rodillas se doblaron un poco y casi parecía que suplicara.

—¡¿EH?! —definitivamente no entendía a que venía todo eso—. Vamos a hablar a solas un rato, maldición. —frustrado pero decidido, agarró la gruesa muñeca de Garp y lo arrastró a una colina que daba un precipicio.

Garp intentó replicar, pero se dejó arrastrar por el chaval. Tenía miedo a lo que podía encontrarse, no quería ser sermoneado por un niño de diez años, aunque no era un niño normal y corriente. Era igual de terco que su padre y tenía un humor de perros, y ya era más fuerte que la mayoría de adultos acostumbrados a las peleas de barrio. Pero Garp sabía que debajo de su comportamiento hostil había un niño intranquilo y enojado con el mundo que esperaba ser aceptado. Por supuesto que él lo quería, como a un miembro más de su familia, pero en muchas ocasiones veía que su amor no era suficiente. Ace quería ser reconocido y tenía ínfulas de grandeza, por supuesto que no se conformaría con el cariño de un viejo.

Y ahora, todo el amor y el respeto que le procesaba se acabaría de un suspiro si es que no se había extinguido ya. Ace estaba enfadado con él, no sabía por qué ni desde cuando, pero el caso es que lo estaba y ahora solo podía recibir su riña iracundo.

Ya era por la tarde y el mar se encontraba tranquilo. Las olas golpeaban la roca del precipicio con un vaivén monótono e hipnótico. Apenas había nubes a la vista y los pájaros planeaban alegre con la cálida brisa de primavera. El día estaba esplendido y brillante, propiciando el buen humor de la gente. Todos podían sentirse un poco mejor con este buen tiempo, pero solo una persona se estaba helando de pavor en ese soleado día: Garp.

Ace había elegido el lugar con cuidado: la colina donde a veces (cuando Luffy aún vivía en la villa) él y el abuelo se sentaban a contemplar el atardecer y el mar. La casa de los bandidos no estaba muy lejos, pero con el trabajo que tenían, dudaba que se acercaran por el sitio.

Garp enía a Ace en frente, que lo miraba con esos ojos chispeantes de emoción contenida. Aunque para Garp, solo estaba esperando el momento para soltar su rabia que a saber cuanto tiempo la había estado reservando para el día que volviera a pisar la montaña. Rezó por saber dar las explicaciones suficientes para defenderse ante la inquina del joven.

El almirante abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerro en el acto que percibió una línea en el entrecejo de Ace, y se quedó mudo.

—Abuelo. —empezó Ace, acercándose un poco a Garp. No sabía porqué había adoptado esta postura de sumisión con las rodillas juntas y la cabeza agachada, pero pronto cambiaría las cosas, estaba convencido.

Garp enderezó la espalda como un recluta asustado de la imperiosa orden del capitán de flota.

—Ace. Puedo disculparme… —caviló.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que te he hecho…

—¿Y que has echo? —Ace inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, intrigado.

—¡Y yo que se! ¡ya me dirás tu! —cansado de la tensión que lo tenía sometido, explotó. Se tapó la boca para evitar que salieran más palabras inoportunas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Eres un viejo que chochea. —saltó Ace con la misma intensidad que Garp soltaba sus gritos.

—¡¿Me faltas el respeto, mocoso?! —gruñó.

—Es imposible hablar contigo.

—¿Y de qué quieres hablar? —se guardó el puño justiciero para más tarde. Ace intentaba decirle algo pero no estaba yendo al grano.

—Es algo importante. —sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa fuerte y Ace desvió la mirada, tímido.

«tengo que hacerlo.» se animaba a si mismo.

A Garp le faltaba ingenio para acertar lo que estaba pasando. Y entonces oyó la voz del optimismo, diciéndole que al fin había sucedido. Por fin Ace se había dado cuenta. Después de todo este tiempo, su amor había alcanzado el corazón de Ace.

—Oh, Ace, me haces tan feliz. —empezó a llorar de la emoción.

—¿Eh? —nunca lo había visto emocionarse.

Aliviado y feliz, el vicealmirante cambió de postura y sentó con las rodillas separadas. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿qué te pasa ahora, viejo?

—Ahora puedes llamarme maestro, Ace.

—¿Cómo que maestro?

—Al fin te diste cuenta que ser un Marine era lo mejor para ti. Gracias a mi te convertirás en un gran Marine… tu y Luffy… —no paraba de llorar al imaginárselos crecidos y vestidos de Marine con la chaqueta de vicealmirante.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Yo voy a convertirme en un pirata. —cortó Ace. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión ese viejo?

El dolor de un recién bodoque irradiaba con ferocidad en la cabeza del moreno.

—¡¿Por qué me golpeas, viejo?!

—¿Cómo dices que no vas a ser un Marine, niñato?

Y empezaron a discutir. Los dos se soltaban improperios mutuamente y a señalar las carencias del otro: Viejo, mocoso, chocho, matón, etc. Hasta que se cansaron de pelear una hora después.

—Viejo estúpido, no se puede hablar contigo. —estaba cansado de tanto gritar y dar patadas y se había tumbado en la hierva para recobrar el aliento y descansar un poco. En breve, volvería a estar discutiendo con el abuelo.

—Maldito mocoso… algún día serás un gran Marine.

—vete al cuerno… sinf…

Garp se levantó como un muelle retorcido que se libera de la tensión. ¿Acaso estaba oyendo a su nieto llorar?

—Ace. —en el momento que vio su rostro mojado y colorado, una parte de él se hizo trizas.

—¡No te he golpeado tan fuerte!—no lo podía remediar, al parecer, se enfadaba en el peor momento posible. No quería reñirle, pero en realidad estaba cabreado consigo mismo, por ser tan torpe y descuidado.

—No me duele. —no era físico, pero algo si le dolía, y el dolor era insoportable.

—Dime que te pasa, puedes confiar en mi. —intentó sonreír.

—No necesito tu compasión.

—¡Intento ayudarte!

—abuelo… —bisbiseó tan leve que apenas el propio Ace escuchó lo que articulaban sus labios.

Garp apoyó una mano en el hombro de hace. Al comparar su manaza con su brazo, se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era en realidad, pero tenía un temperamento tan fuerte que a veces pasaba por alto que era un niño. Dubitativo, tomó a Ace entre su brazos, y él chico se dejó llevar. Si Ace estuviera como siempre, no habría dejado que lo sostuviera en brazos. Y ahora se dejaba hasta mecer.

Ace, algo turbado todavía, hizo acopio de fuerzas, se estiró un poco y consiguió besar a Garp en la mejilla. Sabo dijo que la "pasión" empezaba con un beso.

El rostro de Garp adquirió una coloración rojo granate. Empezó a sentir un calor sofocante y casi cae desmayado.

—Ace. —aguantó con la espalda erguida. Poco más y cae rendido ante la ternura.

Lo esperaba peor. El consejo de Sabo para iniciar un romance pasional (o sexo) lo dejó pensativo y con un resabio en la boca. Tenía que buscar al viejo y no tenía tiempo para discutir los detalles.

No sabía si debía o no. Ace pensó durante mucho tiempo que los besos daban asco y no parecía que fueran muy higiénicos, y hasta hace unos segundos lo pensaba, y ahora que dio su primer paso para demostrarle que le quería, se sentía más seguro y ansioso. Empezó con la mejilla, la barba no muy bien rasurada pinchaba un poco. Había visto a Luffy besarlo en ese mismo lado y quejarse con risas las cosquillas que hacían esos pelos canos. Pero lo que iba a hacer ahora, Luffy no lo habría echo nunca, pero él si lo haría, porque estaba decidido a demostrarle su amor a Garp y tener sexo con él.

Pasó las manos por los anchos hombros del vicealmirante, firme y musculados, y usando como apoyo la pierna del abuelo, se inclinó más hacia delante y subió hasta que sus narices quedaron a la par. Garp observó un brillo titilante de nerviosismo que pocas veces había visto en un infante. Tragó saliva, también nervioso. Los dos se sintieron las dos únicas personas en el mundo, sin nada más a su alrededor, y por un segundo, el rugido de las olas se silenció y el mundo quedó vacío. Un segundo de cavilación y nervios arrebujados en sus corazones después, Ace se atrevió a tomar el último impulso y besarlo en los labios. Áspero y caliente, así se sentía los labios de Garp, y los pelos del bigote le hacían cosquillas en la nariz y la barba en en la barbilla.

En ese momento, Garp no supo como reaccionar. No podía creerse nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Cómo Ace se atrevía a hacer algo semejante? Era su abuelo adoptivo… no, a veces hasta se consideraba su padre.

Garp estaba rígido como una piedra. Ace no sabía por cuanto tiempo tenían que estar con los labios juntos, pero le costaba respirar y besar al mismo tiempo, así que terminó por separarse despacio, concluyendo el primer beso que Ace daba en la boca. No sabía si fue lo suficientemente "pasional" pero el apretó los labios tanto como pudo con los del abuelo. No sabía cómo proseguir a continuación ¿ahora tendrían sexo? Si el beso formaba parte del ritual, entonces, ¿ya lo estaban haciendo?

Garp apartó a Ace de un tirón y sacudió los hombros del niño.

—¿En qué estás pensado? —recriminó.

—¿No te ha gustado? —Pensó en todo momento que el abuelo estaba sintiendo justo lo que el cuando lo besó. Ni se le pasó por la mente que no le satisfaría.

—¿Pero a qué ha venido eso? —reiteró con un temblor en la voz que no pudo ocultar.

—Quería tener sexo contigo. —los sentimientos le pudieron y las lágrimas afloraron por sus ojos.

Todas las tonalidades y estaciones del año pasaron por el rostro de Garp: primero, perdió todo el color hasta quedarse blanco como la escarcha y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos. Segundo, luego se quedó en estado de shock y una sombra oscureció el rostro del hombre. Tercero, cuando se recuperó del choque emocional, su frente comenzó a ponerse roja hasta llegar al cuello y sus venas se hincharon al punto que parecía que rasgarían su piel, despertando una creciente ira que acabó por explotar como un cañón.

Un dolor creciente y palpitante se alojó en la nuca de Ace donde brotó un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. Todos los golpes de Garp estaban imbuidos con una carga reprensible que dejaba a los chavales quietos un par de segundos, pero esa vez, dolía como un feroz golpe malintencionado. Y esta vez, las lágrimas de Ace emergieron por el dolor punzante de su cabeza.

—¡¿De qué vas viejo?! —chilló Ace. No quería llorar, pero los hechos le estaban sobrepasando.

—¿Donde has aprendido esa palabra? Un mocoso como tu tendría que taparse las orejas antes de escuchar semejantes barbaridades. Ahora, dime de donde has oído esa palabra, lo aplastaré con mis propios puños.

—¿Qué más da donde lo haya oído? —aspiró por la nariz—. ¿Qué hay de malo? Las personas que se quieren tienen sexo ¿no? Yo…

Garp levantó una ceja. Estaba tremendamente enfadado, pero algo había en los lamentos de Ace que lo mantenían en vilo.

—¡Habla! —apremió.

—Solo quería demostrarte mi amor… pero tu no me quieres, me odias… sinf… incluso para ti sigo siendo el hijo de un criminal. —Ace echó a correr, incapaz de quedarse ahí un segundo más.

Garp se quedó con la mandíbula colgando. Impactado, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y se quedó ahí sentado hasta que el cielo azul se tornó anaranjado.


	4. Lo acepto

En pocas horas el sol terminaría de ocultarse y tenía que encontrar a Ace antes de que las bestias nocturnas empezaran a merodear por el bosque. No tenía dudas sobre la fuerza de Ace, pero en su estado, no resultaría un oponente muy difícil.

Un poco más al norte, Garp oyó unos quejidos fantasmagóricos. Seguro estaría solo, conociéndolo, no querría acercarse a sus hermanos y que vieran su debilidad.

Adelantó el grueso tronco de un árbol de cinco metros de altura y encontró a Ace agazapado entre unos setos que bordeaban el árbol.

No comento nada, simplemente, se sentó en silencio enfrente del niño. Ace lo miró con los ojos turbados por las lágrimas y el dolor, tenía la nariz roja y le colgaba un moco. El niño lo miró sin pronunciar palabra y se sorbió la nariz. Tenía la respiración agitada y respiraba fuertemente por la boca, tenía las fosas nasales obstruidas por los mocos.

—Ace… —empezó Garp.

Ace escondió el rostro entre los brazos y las rodillas, no quería ni mirarlo.

—Ace… —volvió a empezar—. Puede que no sea un buen padre. Pero siempre he creído que era un buen abuelo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pesar eso? —recriminó Ace. No quería hablarle, pero alguien tenía que decírselo. ¿Qué clase de abuelo dejaría a su nieto con unos bandidos de la montaña, sabiendo qué clase de gente son?

—No siempre puedo compaginar mi trabajo con mi familia… pero… —pensó. No quería enfadarse ni meter la pata. Esta vez, sería cauto al elegir sus palabras—. Creía que estabas bien. Pero te descuidé. Perdóname Ace… —se postró ante Ace con la frente tocando la tierra seca del bosque. El niño ahogó un suspiro, sorprendido—. No importa tus orígenes, tu también eres mi familia, no quería hacerte sentir desplazado o diferente.

—Pero no quieres tener sexo.

Garp levantó el rostro del suelo con la cara blanca como el papel.

—El sexo es solo entre adultos. Los moco... er… niños. Los niños no puede hacer eso.

—¿Por qué los niños no pueden tener sexo? ¿Y si es acompañado de un adulto? ¿entonces pueden? —acribilló a preguntas.

—No… Ace, para por favor, no entiendes la magnitud de tus palabras.

—¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?

Garp miró de hito en hito a Ace. Estaba sentado abrazado a su rodillas y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y mojadas por el lamento. Aun faltaba para que cumpliera los once, pero… seguía siendo un niño; un niño desobediente y peleón que no paraba de meterse en líos y que era demasiado atrevido para su corta edad. Había momento que se le olvidaba que era un niño inocente más allá de su astucia y su manía de confrontar cualquier oponente por grande que sea, mas, cuando se trataba de sentimientos, no sabía ni como empezar, y Garp no creía que fuera la hora para hablar sobre el tema. Tampoco creía que llegada la situación, sería él quien le explicase los temas reproductivos, pues para eso estaba Dadán y el resto ¿no? O quizás Makino ¿Por qué él? Y pensó que quizás todavía estaba a tiempo de cargarle la responsabilidad a otro o disuadir a Ace, pero… cuando le miraba a los ojos, comprendía que no tenía elección, era ahora o… perder el respeto y el cariño del chico, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo tardaría en ganarse su confianza de nuevo.

—Bueno, Ace… es un tema que es mejor dejar para más tarde… dentro de tres años… —exhortó.

—¡No quiero excusas!

—NO SON EX… —los ojos brillosos del niño le advirtieron que no podría convencerlo. Aún no se hacía a la idea, y rebuscaba alguna excusa que pudiera disuadir a Ace, pero estaba agotando su paciencia, y la suya también—. Está bien… —carraspeó—. Pero no le digas a Luffy ni a Sabo lo que te voy a decir. Ellos ya lo averiguaran con el tiempo, pero aún es temprano para ellos.

—Tengo la misma edad que Sabo, pero me lo vas a contar. —comentó con parsimonia.

—¡Insolente! —apretó el puño con ira. Pero se aguantó, tenía que contenerse.

—Está bien abuelo, no se los diré, pero cuéntamelo, por fa...vor. —se dio cuenta antes de terminar la frase lo desesperado que estaba realmente. Avergonzado, agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. Necesitaba saber porqué no podía tener sexo con Garp, y si el echo de no tenerlo significaba que no lo quería en realidad.

—Está bien, estate atento porque no te lo pienso repetir dos veces.

Al inicio se trababa mucho, pero como Ace se limitó a mirarlo con una concentración que jamás había prestado antes, se confió, y antes de entrar a mitad de la recta de su explicación, hablaba fluido y hasta se permitió hacer ciertos comentarios que estaban demás, explayándose más de lo necesario. Cuando terminó, Ace siguió callado, con expresión impertérrita.

—Qué…

—¡AHHHH! —Grito de repente, y su piel se puso macilenta. Se levantó con apuro y notó las piernas flácidas como fideos—. Viejo, eso es asqueroso, peor que besar, mucho peor. —Cuando dio el besó cambió de opinión, pero eso no lo iba a admitir, menos ahora—. Por ahí es donde hacen pis… y caca. ¡ES ASQUEROSO! No lo haré en la vida. —sentenció con un aspaviento enérgico con las manos.

—Así es como funciona, mocoso, no hay otra forma de tener hijos tampoco.

—Me da igual, no los tendré nunca, los crios solo dan problemas. —chasqueó la lengua con gesto desenfadado.

—¿Eso lo dices tu? —se acabó irritando.

—Hum… —Ace pasó de estar mosqueado y displicente a cansado y abatido. Sus hombros se relajaron y el niño cayó sentado al suelo. Dio un largo suspiro, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se removió los cabellos de color negro.

—¿Pasá algo, Ace? —se preocupó el viejo. Quizás había sido demasiado fuerte para él ¿y si le creaba un trauma? Garp no podría vivir con ello si algo así pasara. Se lamentó de no haber sido más contundente, pero si no se lo hubiera dicho él, hubiera acudido a otros adultos que él no conocía y a saber lo que le hubieran dicho. Aunque… ahora dudaba si sus palabras fueron las correctas para explicar una cosa así a un niño tan pequeño.

—No. No es nada. Pero… —nervioso, jugueteó con sus manos—. Si que es asqueroso y tal, pero… cuando sea mayor…

—Claro, claro, cuando seas mayor, lo verás de otra forma seguro. Lo mejor es no darle mucha importancia, aún eres un niño. —con su comentario quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, pero en cambio, Ace se molestó, odiaba que le llamaran niño, aunque lo fuera, sentía como si lo estuvieran subestimando.

Garp se reía, quería rebajar la tensión del ambiente y disipar las preocupaciones de Ace.

—Y… abuelo.

—¿Hum? —Gapr paró de reír socarrón y se quedó petrificado.

—Cuando sea mayor y esté preparado para tener sexo… ¿tendremos sexo? —los ojillos chispeantes de Ace le dedicaron una mirada tierna y suplicante que Garp no había visto hacer ni a un gato.

Esas palabras, tumbaron a Garp. Más muerto que vivo, luchó por volver a recobrar el aliento, más desvalido y dolorido de lo que se había sentido nunca antes.

—Viejo, es un broma. —se acercó Ace al rostro de Garp componiendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¡No vuelvas a jugar con mi salud, Ace! —se levantó como un resorte obligando a Ace a retroceder.

—Pero…

—¡No estoy para más bromas!

—entonces tu…

—¿Hum? —Ace estaba vuelto de espaldas, la última luz de la tarde se desvaneció junto con el sol que terminó de ocultarse tras las montañas. Los hombros le temblaban—. ¿Entonces no me consideras un demonio? ¿no me detestas?… —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cubierta de pecas.

Garp abrió los ojos, tan sorprendido como asustado. Corrió a abrazar a Ace. El pequeño se dejó arrullar y pasó los brazos por el cuello de Garp. Le estaba manchando la camisa de lágrimas y mocos, pero no le importaba, se sentía conmovido y feliz. Después de eso, sobraban las palabras. Ahora lo entendía todo. El corazón de Garp se conmovió tanto que lágrimas de disculpa florecieron en sus ojos. Pensó por mucho tiempo que Ace lo valoraba, pero que nunca buscaría deliberadamente su respeto o amor paternal. Y estaba equivocado durante todo ese tiempo, y lamentó con todo el dolor de su alma no haberlo dilucidado antes; siempre soñando con ser un pirata valiente y reconocido, ¿cómo no iba a querer que lo quisieran?

—Vamos a casa. Seguro que tienes sueño. —Ace ya estaba roncando en su pecho.

A Garp le brillaron los ojos de emoción.

—El abuelo te quiere mucho, y va a convertirte en un gran Marine que luche por la justicia. —sonrió.

—...soy el capitán pirata de este barco… —balbuceó en sueños.

—¡¿Acaso mis puños no te han echo ver todo lo que yo te aprecio?! ¡idiota!

—¡Ay! —Ace sintió un leve dolor en la frente que le hizo gritar, pero no interrumpió su profundo sueño.

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que oh haya gustado! Quería hacer un one shot, pero me salió largo así que lo dividí por capítulos.

Espero escribir otro fic con un Ace más crecido!


End file.
